Freedom and Tsunderella
by ShizukaUsami89
Summary: Loosely based on the Vocaloid song: "Romeo and Cinderella". Arthur has finally come to terms with his feelings towards his former colony. He gathered up his courage only to be crushed by the fact that America already has a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya dudes!My computer got formatted so the chapters for Peanut Butter and Jelly. ;;_;;**

**Yeah, I know you guys are waiting for it! I'll get to up it by the 19th of December if possible. So, I'll leave you with this fanfic. This was actually meant to be published in tumblr but I figured out that my post won't be that readable considering the theme of my profile XD. I'm such an idiot.**

**Thus, I do hope you enjoy reading this! I've already finished this. It has 8 chapters but I'll up them one by one to do double check.**

* * *

It wasn't a mystery not even a challenge for someone to know that England held feelings for America. However, this did not help the fact that the younger nation was 'completely' oblivious to the said matter. Even though the both of them spent so much time together, America was either too damn dense or he just wasn't paying attention to England who consciously and unconsciously drop hints of his actual feelings.

For England, it was pitiful, really, he, himself, found it so frustrating and sad at the same time. He couldn't blame America. The Oh-so Mature Representation of the UK was a nation who can't admit that he had difficulties in expressing himself clearly. It was bearable after their reconciliation, leaving the negative feelings brought by the American Revolution behind. They became allies in the times of the succeeding wars in Europe also, everywhere. England was happy but not satisfied. He loved American for more than just an Ally.

After the establishment of the so-called, "Special Relationship", a perfect description to their bond, nothing much changed. They were more than allies yet less than a union. In human terms, it was more than 'friends' yet less than 'lovers'. England would laugh at himself whenever he thinks about it. He laughs bitterly, truth be told, he wanted to tell his feelings to the other. So, he gathered up all his courage and agreed to act like the git for once but all went down the drain.

America got a girlfriend. Much worse, it was Belgium. The most beautiful country since Britannia and Mama Greece. She had a voluptuous body, a beautiful face and a warm and brilliant smile to offer. Much to England's chagrin, he did not stand a chance. Belgium was a kind and fun-loving lass, just like America.

How the two ended up or even dated, he didn't know. All he knew was he already lost without a fight. Some fate.

* * *

"Ah, mon cher, what a lovely day isn't it?" France smiled as he stood beside the Brit who was staring out of the window of the meeting room.  
They were the only ones left after the others left when Germany called for a break.

"Oh belt up Frog… Find someone else to bother," England, too frustrated and melancholic, grumbled through his hand.

"Oh, Angleterre.. You do know that your dear eyebrows becomes more hideous when you're scrunching your face up…" the nation of love hummed and smirked. "Do enlighten me, mon cher, tell big brother France what is bothering dear rosbif…"

England glared at him and sighed. He crossed his arms and looked away, "I don't recall of hiring you as my therapist/psychiatrist…"

"Oh but I had been… for centuries now… So long that I can tell that it is Amerique whom lingers in your thoughts." eyeing for England's reaction.

A blush followed by a heavy and irritated sigh, England glared the Frenchman harder. He thought it wasn't obvious. He thought that no one would notice ((Given his short-tempered and cynical facade)). Maybe years, no, centuries of history with the wine bastard, had it coming.

"And so, Francy pants had something to say…" England loosened up and tried to act like a gentleman. or not. "Spit it out cheesy monkey. What's with this oh-so great speculation about America? Why would I think of the annoying git?"

France shook his head, looked at the Brit with an unimpressed face, "Well, the young Amerique is with the very beautiful Belgium… How they got together is still mystery to moi…" he paused and moved closer to the Brit, his lips almost on England's ear, "But the real mystery here is, how will the Great Angleterre face such twist of fate?" he grinned.

"Oh spare me,frog. I don't have time for your worthless speculations─"

"You can't fool me, Arrrtherr. I know your feeling for our Amerique… I'm not called the country of l'amour for nothing…" France rolled his eyes, "Do tell me, was it heartbreaking? To see your love find another when you are just about to confess? Or your love was too dense and an idiot to not notice your truly not-so hidden feelings? Everyone knew except the person concerned… seriously, why did you love that brat, Angleter─" he paused when he noticed England trembling with his hands covering his face.

"Angleterre…"

England bitterly chuckled and turned to the baffled Frenchman, "It's quite pathetic isn't it? Being all this bloody emotional over something so trivial. I am the United Bloody Kingdom, an ex-empire, even! But now, all I do is─" he felt a lump caught in his throat as a single tear trickled down his cheek.

"Oh Angleterre…" France sighed and held the other nation. Arthur tried to push him away at first but nonetheless, let his fellow European nation comfort him, like they were humans.

Of course, they were always arguing and trying to end each other or strangle each other at some point. But that didn't stop them from being at least friends outside politics, war or problems as nations. They were friends in the human sense of the word.

For Francis, seeing Arthur like this always reminds him that the 'punk' and 'black sheep of Europe' was still capable to feel things, not just anger and suspicion. This person, like him, not only had loved but continued to love someone. For him, it was Jeanne. For Arthur, it was America.

"It's alright, mon cher… You're still part human… we may be representation of our countries but the only difference from us to our land is our heart… We can feel emotions, get hurt, be saddened, feel happy, be discontented, to love and be loved…" France whispered caressing England's back to soothe the other nation. It was like the Old days again, he caring for England like this. Not that he didn't anymore, he still and always do.

England took deep breaths in futile attempts of stopping his tears. He hated looking weak like this, not to France, not to anyone. But he couldn't help it! France was the only nation whom he could confined with whom surely won't tell the others, for old time's sake (else he will burn down Paris if that was the last thing he could do). "Stop acting so mature, damn frog…" England grumbled and sniff.

"Much as I like seeing you like this mon cher, I will make you pay if you mess up my clothes, non?" France playfully scolded, which earned him a thwack at the back.

England stepped back and wiped away his tears, "I am not sorry for staining your clothes with tears… Knowing you, you probably enjoy that little torment…" he sarcastically chuckled.

France sighed and smiled slyly, "Well, seeing mon petit lapin, crying to moi in such a passion… it is. But seeing it too often saddens me, Angleterre…" he rested both his hand on the other's shoulders. "You need to get over this and move nowhere but forward, mon cher… That is my advice, as Francis…"

England's eyes widened and looked at the other with shock, then averted his eyes to the floor. His fists clenched, "I don't know Francis… I don't think I can…" he mumbled. He can't. At least that's what he thought. It was already too damn long since he had those feeling for America.

'_It wasn't easy to just let go. It never was when it's him__.'_

"You'll…non, we'll find a way…" France smiled and placed a kiss on the other's forehead, just like when England was a little nation.

England offered him a small smile, as Arthur, "Thank you, Francis."

"Woah… Did I miss the memo that no one should enter the conference room right after the break or what…?" a _familiar_ voice broke the innocent and friendly exchange between the two.

England's eyes widened, standing still and not looking up. France turned to the person by the door, holding a bag of McDonald's takeout at one hand and a cup of Cola on the other.

"You got back so early. This is new…" the Frenchman greeted with his eyes narrow and his voice dull from its natural brilliance.

At this, England looked up and saw the nation whom he cried for just a while a go.

America.


	2. Chapter 2

Freedom and Tsunderella (2/?)

One thing was sure. This wasn't what England expected. (His)America standing in front of them, staring in a peculiar manner, a look that England had never once saw in the past. Those blue orbs flared with an emotion, such blaze that reminded him of anger. However, before he could open his mouth, the bespectacled nation flashed them his usual smile. A very quick switch of mask.

He approached the two and even offered his food. Now, that was certainly odd, England noted. The younger nation was never one to do it, in a such casual fashion. He was either suddenly getting weight conscious or he was in a VERY good mood.

'_Maybe he just got back after a date with Belgium..._'

England never failed to think of things that depresses him. Of all the things that he should forget, he always reminisce the ones that hurts him the most. Even though he had lived for hundreds of years and went through thousands of different battles (mostly against France), he never seemed to erase the feeling of sadness and self-pity. He stayed strong when it matters most, he could be the cruelest crude if he was enraged, but not when it comes to his former colony, America. His ever-darling America. It was true that he considered India as his jewel amongst his colonies but America was the epitome of his hopes and dreams. His golden boy with the baby blue eyes and heart-warming smile. He loved him then, he loved him now. But that would only lead him nowhere. Oh how he never fathom that his angel would impose as his Achilles heel in the end.

"Hey England! What's with the long face? Got embarrassed that I caught you with your boyfriend francey-pants?" America heartily laughed like he always did, like a ringing sound, full and loud.

It was a jolly good laugh but it would have been acceptable if England wasn't feeling like shit at the moment. France quickly took notice of the sullen mood of his frenemy and glared at the American. _'Seriously, this boy doesn't read the atmosphere when it's entirely needed'_

"So what if I was?" England answered not looking at the American. An unexpected response from the other. France was not surprise with the sudden outburst. He wanted to smirk but hid it nonetheless. The younger nation needed to be taught a lesson and England needed an outlet, let it be for anger or sadness. Either way, release was called for.

America's eyes widened, "W-Wha? You mean you two are really? you know? err..." he trailed of looking at England in disbelief. The boy then looked at France, who only smiled a little and sighed.

"No way! You two are like cats and dogs! I mean you two always wants to get into each other's throats right?!" he added with a weak laugh.

England kept silent so, taking a hint, France placed his arm around the Brit's shoulder, "Well, you can say that twice and that'll come out differently non?" the French challenged a smile.

Oh he was playing this. Seeing his friend Angleterre anguished over an airhead and childish nation was too good yet too painful to watch. Well, as they say, all is fair in love and war. Perhaps this kind of approach will somehow kick the American down from his high horse.

"Francis..." England stared at the other in disbelief. He didn't plan it but it seemed like France had the gist of what he could wish for. To stir up jealous from love that is not even there. He could gamble for it. A Gamble whether if he would have a chance with America whilst pretending to be with France or just drop the act right there and then.

"Yes, Arthur?" the Frenchman smiled, alluringly. If America was bright and sparkling, France was mellow and shimmering.

They looked into each other's eyes and formed a silent understanding. France's smile changed into a smirk. If this would help Arthur, he dare try to challenge the brusque American.

"Human First name basis... Okay, this is too far for a joke guys, seriously... Well, ya know, why would you like someone as boring, nagging, grumpy and fail-cook as him? Have he put you under some mumbo-jumbo?" American cackled again at the last part. He was too preoccupied in laughing that he missed the quick tears forming on his former guardian's eyes.

_'Fine! If it will all come to this, then so be it!'_

"Oh yeah? Well, fuck you if you think you're the only one who can have someone to be there and love you! The world doesn't revolve only around you, you sodding git of a wanker!" The English Nation exclaimed and pushed through the American and out the door.

Silence was heard for a brief moment until France shook his head and sighed. America glared, no, looked at him and smiled bitterly, "England is always so serious... He can't even take a small joke..." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well if you would down right insult him like that, he has all the right to be cross with you."

"Hey... It's not like I did it on purpose and it was nothing serious. You guys are acting weird..."

France patted the American's shoulder and shook his head, "You may or you may not but your words hurt him, nonetheless. You obviously pointed out that he will never be loved and be treated special by someone."

"That's not entirely true..." America paused, staring at his shoes.

"Of course it is not. Not anymore, I'll make sure of it..." France winked at the other and left to find England, leaving the young nation alone in the huge empty conference room.


	3. Chapter 3

**For everyone who reviewed, thank you very much!**

**I'm glad that you still find this interesting.**

**'Regarding to America and Belgium's relationship (which will later be revealed on the next chapters). Everyone knows their relationship because America practically announced it in a World Meeting.'**

**And so, just sit back, relax, read and review.**

* * *

"And so, are there further suggestions regarding the actions to be taken to improve environmental awareness amongst our houses?" Germany asked as he eyed every nation's reaction.

Oddly, the usual attention-savvy nations did not raise their hand or speak up; namely, America and England. The golden boy was unusually contented with playing with his game console while the island nation remained focus on his joined hands over the table.

"It seems there are no further objections. Meeting is adjourned!" the German announced and the others soon fixed themselves and started to leave the room.

"Something is weird, aru..." China mumbled behind his sleeve.

Russia smiled, "They both not talking and America is not noisy, da." he commented.

German looked back the two nations seated on the same side of the table just a single sit separating them. "We've finally come to an agreement for once so; I don't think it's not that much of a great matter."

Italy pouted, "But Germany, isn't it bad to see them sad? America's not going hero and eating. And England is not being mean... They're both sad... I don't want them to be sad even if they're scary..."

Germany sighed, "Shall we ask them then?"

"That would not be necessary, non?" France interjected and approached the group. "Angleterre and Amerique are just not in the right mood right now. They'll be back to normal, do not worry, Italia." he reassured the others.

"I guess so, aru. They always fighting..."China shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just eat, aru... I'm starving aru..."

"I go with China, da."

Italy brightened and smiled, "I want pasta! Okay Germany?"

"Yes, yes..." he sighed and turned to France, "You will come with us?"

France smiled and shook his head, "I shall talk to those two and see what I can do... We might follow you later."

Germany nodded, "Please do..." he bid goodbye and left with Italy.

"Ah shit..." American cursed as he got killed by the final boss on the game he was playing on his PSP. He grumbled and looked around.

_'Well, seems like the meeting ended without me noticing huh...'_

He then took a glimpse of the person next to him. England.

America gulped and turned back to his PSP. It wasn't like he was guilty or anything. He just thought that teasing England so much would make the other cry. Okay, so most of the time he did make the other angry and cry but he just didn't know how to talk to the other without inserting insults here and there. England was like that to him too. The island nation may be acting like a gentleman but he's sarcastic although he, himself, was overly sensitive. America turned his PSP off and sighed.

It has been like this since they meet again after the revolution but they are friends right? They went through the World War together! The hero saved his ass from Germany. After that they formed a Special Relationship as their boss dubbed it. They were pretty much closer to each other than any other country could ever be.

_'Ah geez... Come on England, don't be such a drama queen... It's not like I really mean all the things I said to you. I was just... Well I was irritated when you were getting all touchy with that Frenchy.'_ America thought and took a glance the other who was quietly writing something on his journal.

England's eyes were still slightly red but he was good at hiding that he cried a while ago. His lips were curved with the usual frown as his prominent brows were furrowed. There were bags under his eyes and his cheekbones were more noticeable now.

_'Isn't he getting a bit thinner?'_ the younger nation thought. _'He was the one always scolding me about taking care of myself but he always works to exhaustion... Old man...'_

"Have I not taught you that it is rude to stare at someone?" England asked without looking at the American.

America blinked in surprise and smiled. Looks like he still got a shot to make it up to the other, "Well, if you saw me staring, you're also looking at me..." he replied, resting his chin on his hand.

England's cheeks colored and his grip on his pen tightened, "I can simply feel your gaze, you git. I wasn't the British Empire if I can't feel other people looking at me and feeling their presence specially if they want to kill me!" he huffed.

"Hey... I'm not gonna kill you... I would never do that." America held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Says the man who pointed a gun at me before"

"That was different"

"It's the same"

"No it's not! I just wanted to be free from your nagging grasp and be the most powerful hero I can be! Why can't you just grow up and accept it!" America exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table. It always frustrated him when England always plays the Revolution card. All their arguments will always lead to it. It was hurtful for him and he knew well it was worse for England.

The pen dropped on the floor from a trembling hand. America's gaze traveled from the pen to the hand and to the owner of the pen. England's expression was unreadable. America bit his bottom lip, _'So much for making up...'_

"England, I'm..."

"It's fine... I know... Sorry, that was insensitive of me. I shouldn't bring that up. It's just in the past I shouldn't think of that anymore..."

"England..."

The older nation stood up, "I know that you don't really like me since the beginning. We're nations, we do what we need for our people. We don't need to be selfish and keep holding on to a memory..."

A chuckle escaped England's lips, "What we think about each other doesn't matter to what we have to do for the better of this world. You just did what I would do if I was being oppressed... I already forgave you for that..." he looked at the other with an unfathomable expression. "Let's just forget it..."

America eyed the other in bewilderment. This was not the England whom he usually talked to. If it was before, he was probably throttled by insults and scolding. There was certainly something wrong.

_'England, what's wrong?'_

"England, wait don't get to your own conclusions... I know that I don't really act all cool with you but I don't hate you. Really! Hero's honor!" America swore and stood up as well.

"I'm sorry okay?" he added.

_'I've always been like this... Why can't I sound more convincing? Why can't I get through you like through anybody else?'_

England shook his head, "No need for apologies. Better get going, there's still someone waiting for you, isn't there?" he spoke as he gathered his papers and slip them inside his bag.

"W-What? Who?" America asked puzzled. _'What are you talking about?'_

The older nation sighed and shook his head once more, "You really are an idiot..." England muttered under his breath.

"Didn't you promise Belgium dinner? Why don't you just run along for now, lad?" he chuckled, trying to evoke humor in the room.

America's lips parted as a frown formed on his lips. "Why are you bringing her up all of a sudden?"

"Simply because I know what a gentleman should do... Stop wasting your time here, you git." England glared at the other, "Go to her..."

**''Draw a circle that's the EARTH! DRAW A CIRCLE THAT'S THE EARTH~!''**

America's phone went off in an annoying manner, breaking the tension in the room. He checked his phone and Belgium's number flashed.

"That's her, isn't it?"

"You can eat with us if you want... Please? So, I can really mean that I'm sorry. I'm sure Belle wouldn't mind..." America offered as he looked back to the other.

_'I_ _just can't leave you, you know... Don't push me away like this...'_

"That won't be necessary non?" France interrupted as he stood beside England, who stared back in shock. "I am not late for our date, am I? Mon lapin?" he winked.

"What are you-" England paused from his reflex outburst and nodded. He forced out a smile. "I guess you are not for once, frog..."

America's eyes widened, "Wait, so it's true? You two are dating?" he asked in disbelief.

France put an arm over England's shoulder and pulled the other close, "It's quite obvious non? Angleterre is a bit secretive but he is juste adorable..."

"Oh... Congrats then. I never knew you really like each other like that..." America chuckled. "I'm glad England also has a date... yeah..."

"Thank you, America" England smiled bitterly.

France quickly turned his friend around and pushed the Brit to the door, "We shall get going now. We still have a long night to spend. May you and Belgium enjoy yourselves." he winked and followed the Briton out.

"Yeah, we will... bye..." America grinned and waved back.

_'Yeah right...'_

* * *

France walked behind England, observing the other's figure, slouched shoulders and his head hanging in depression. Typical England.

"Angleterre, what was that?" he asked, referring to the conversation concerning Belgium.

"Oh nothing, I just figured out that it was a bit childish of me to be jealous and sulk for a month... I have finally come to terms that I should just be happy for that damn git. Don't you agree?"England answered in a false cheery tone.

France moved forward and faced the other. Tears. Those were the first ones that he saw, a sad smile and red puffy cheeks. The Frenchman pulled the other to an embrace.

"Let go of me you frog!" England protested. "I want to go home!"

France did not move, he simply petted the other's head and shushed, "Don't hold back now... if you don't let it out you will never get over it... Say the truth and let it all out..."

England paused and grabbed on the other nation's cloak, "Idiot..." he mumbled.

"IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! You're a bloody idiot!" he cried as he choked on a sob.

France knew that those words were not addressed to him yet hearing it coming from England in such a way could emotionally affect someone. His voice could evoke sympathetic sadness.

"I hate this... I hate him... But most of all, I hate myself..."

"Why can't I just be like him too? To easily move on... without looking back? Why?"

France sighed and patted him on the back, "You just loved an idiot... It's not your fault, Angleterre... We just don't choose whom we love. They just come and it's just our choice to do what we must... you let him go because you love him for he loved another..."

England shook his head, "I'm a bloody masochist, aren't I?" he chuckled through his tears.

"Everyone is... We are all slaves of love..." France laughed.

The two nations were completely oblivious to a particular spectator who watched them from afar, keeping his own jealousy and regret inside.

* * *

**Criticism is accepted. BTW! The rating may go up in the later chapters so~ stay tuned.**

**ShizukaUsami89**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Whew, we got six so far... (Am I being sarcastic?)**

**LOLZ**

**BTW, I'm not really good with Alfred's POV so please I do hope you understand...**

**(THIS IS NOT BETA-ED. BEWARE OF MISTAKES) XD**

* * *

"There you are!" Belgium smiled and waved at the American, freeing the other from the trance he was caught in.

America forced out a smile and jogged towards his girlfriend, "Hi! Sorry if I was late, France and England kinda talked to me after the meeting..." he scratched his nape with a small chuckle.

Belgium shook her head and smiled brightly, "Nah, it's okay. At least, you didn't forget our date, right? Or else! I'll tell Ned!"

America gulped, "H-Hey! I didn't! I swear!"

The sweet nation giggled and kissed the other on the cheek, "Just kiddin'!" Belgium stuck out her tongue. She clung to the other's arm, "Now, off to our date, Captain America!"

The blue eyed nation grinned and nodded, "Let's go sweet cheeks!" he laughed as they exited the building.

Belgium's terms of endearment changed from sweetie and darling to Captain America because she knew that the other always wanted to be a hero. America, on the other hand, would use all the sweet endearments he could come up.

* * *

They took America's car to the three-star restaurant. Belgium was a nice and refined lass but she tends to keep everything simple.

Everything was simple and elegant. Dress code wasn't much of an issue in the restaurant. The two just went in with their usual clothes. Their manager, himself, led them to their table which was beside the big glass windows, showing the elegant lights of the busy night streets. Food was served. Although America would prefer the ol' mickey D's, he had to at least be courteous to his 'girlfriend'.

If America would be honest to himself, he didn't really know what came over him when he courted Belgium. Sure she was really great of a catch. She was the epitome of sweetness and sunshine. Short golden hay-colored hair, beautiful green eyes and a very sweet smile to much up her cheerful personality. Her body was just a bonus. It didn't really matter. America, oddly enough, never went there. He just didn't take interest to it. He knew that a nation his age should've done the deed but somehow, he viewed that particular act of love as sacred. He needed to be sure that the person was exactly The One for him.

For him, Belgium was like the sun in his wide blue sky. She was like the shining jewel up in the sky on a hot summer day, always lighting up her surroundings with her cheerful smile and thoughtfulness. She was sweet, caring, can cook and fun-loving. What more can he ask for?

America's eyes narrowed as he gazed out the window. Unlike his first love, he failed that completely. He once thought of a happy-ending for himself and of his first love. They will be together in the end. Happily ever after like his Disney films. But it seems that reality was truly cruel. For years and years of wishing and waiting, he decided to give up and move on; to forget his first love. America believed that if that person was truly meant for him, the two of them will be together. But waiting did him nothing, therefore; he looked for it. He searched for the one whom will return his love. And he found Belgium, the lady who gave him what he wished for. But did he really found his happiness?

"America?" Belgium put a hand over her lover's; worry written across her face. "Is everything alright, Lieverd?" she asked.

The blue eyed nation broke out of his thoughts and chuckled nervously, "No, babe... I'm fine just kinda exhausted, ya know. Being a hero everyday is kinda tiring... And I maybe got into a very bad terms with England now..." he squeezed the other's hand gently. "Sorry if I'm worrying you... It's just that old man, ya kno'"

"England, huh..." an inaudible whisper escaped the lady's lips.

Belgium shook her head and smiled lightly, "It's okay... I'm sure you'll resolve it. Even though you two always argue, I know that you care for each other greatly. England is very nice person, he did help me in some of my wars specially my independence…" she giggled and took a sip from her drink.

"You got your independence but Netherlands is still nice with you… You're really lucky…" America chuckled a bit bitterly.

**_'Wish mine had the same fate…'_**

"Oh come on now, lieverd… don't be sad. I'm sure things will work out. Just have a little fate, Mr. Hero…" She looked in his eyes with such hope and encouragement that could lift up the spirit of a whole army. America could not help but smile and nod. "Yeah… I bet it will…"

"Well then, maybe we should head back now. I'm also a little bit tired…" Belgium sighed. "So you can work on how to make it up for our friend England!" she beamed.

America stood up and pulled her chair for her, "Okay, I'll ask help from Mattie, I think he's already at my house… And Belle-"

"I'm really sorry if this date is short..."

Belgium stood up and kissed the other on the nose and cupped his cheeks, "It's okay, America. I know you're busy..."

After America paid their bill, he drove Belgium to her hotel, which was pretty close to his own house.

He opened the door for her and helped her out. Belgium turned to him with a faint blush on her cheeks, "Thanks for the lovely dinner and the ride..."

"Nah, it's what I do for you! I'm your hero, gotta be there for my chocolate princess..." America winked and chuckled.

Belgium blushed, "You never fail to amaze me with your terms of endearment..." she lightly hit the other on the arm and wrapped her arms around the other, freezing America on where he stands.  
"Belle?" he asked, resting a hand on the other's head.

"Do you want to come in for while?" she whispered through the fabric of his bomber jacket.

America felt his breath get caught on his throat. He held the other back and sighed, "Belle... I..."

The shorter nation parted from him and looked at him in the eyes. A moment passed and a knowing smile graced her lips. She stepped back and turned around. America was shocked and thought that she was angry. He was about to apologize until he heard the other giggle.

"Belle-"

"I know, mijn lief. You respect me as a woman. For that, I'm really proud to be with you, America..." Belgium turned to him and smiled. "You're a man now... And soon enough, you will be honest with yourself... Until then, I will wait." She winked and headed inside, leaving the American perplexed.

**_'Be honest with myself...'_**

* * *

Canada was enjoying his moment of peace in his brother's house. He usually stays there when there's a world meeting in America's place. The peace-loving twin was always the one to come home early than the owner, which is why he has a spare key. America gave it to him in condition that he cooks for dinner.

"You know Kumachiki, I actually appreciate times like this... It's just you, me and maple syrup with no annoying-"

"CANADA!" The door burst open, revealing a much stressed American, who waltzed in and took the rest of the pancakes on the table.

"A-America! Don't just eat my share!" Canada exclaimed as loud as his soft voice could muster.

"Sorry bro... I just ate a fancy resto with Belgium and I couldn't eat all I want..." America continued to devour the meal on the table.

Canada could only shake his head, "You sound like you didn't enjoy your date... Don't say things like that all the time, Alfred..." addressing his brother in his human name.

America stopped and looked annoyed, "Of course I enjoyed my date! I was with my beautiful and awesome girlfriend! We had a good time, okay?"

"Why does something about your aura that tells me that you're lying? Come on, Alfred. After every dinner you had with Belgium you end up like this. If you really love and trust her, don't you think that she'll accept you even if you don't eat like a human being?"

"Dude, I can't okay? I don't wanna be rude in front a lady…"

Canada snickered behind his bear and shook his head, "You know, Al… For a minute there, you sounded like England…"

America's eyes widened and felt a faint blush on his cheeks. He grumbled and slumped on the table, his head hitting it with a loud thud. Upon the mention of the older nation, the golden boy recalled his newly discovered fact. He turned his head to Canada and pouted, "Hey Mattie… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Al… Just don't borrow anything this time, you haven't given back my-

"Dude I'm not going to borrow anything okay?"

Canada blinked, "Okay… What is it?"

America sat up and sighed. He eyed his brother as if searching for some kind of hint, "Did you know that the England and France are together?"

"Together on what? Are they drinking again?"

"No!" America shook his head and messed with his hair, "No Mattie! I'm saying that they're err… You know! The Thing…"

"What thing? Alfred how am I suppose to know if-" Canada paused when he noticed the change on his brother's facial expression. The moose-loving nation's brow furrowed, "Do you mean that they're lovers?"

"Yeah, they were practically at it during the break…"

"EH?!" Canada's eyes widened as his face reddened all over. He never knew that. He never dared imagine that. Okay, so maybe he hoped for it when he was little that his Papa and his 'Mama' England got together for real. But that was until he realized his brother's feelings, which were not manifested in the most effective of ways. And so, not knowing how to react, Little Canada settled with.

"Really? Is it true? You must have just misunderstood…"

America sighed in frustration, "Nah, they told me that they are. Pretty much for a long time… How come England never told me? He's so unfair…"

The purple eyed nation could only whisper, "Why would he?"

A loud bang on the table echoed in the room, "I-I'm his friend! He could have just told me or even you about it…" his brother growled.

**'_Because if I knew, I would have probably…!'_**

"And why the Frenchy? There's probably a better guy out there for him!"

Canada shook his head, _'Who is it America? You?'_

"You know, Papa isn't that bad… He practically helped you on your independence right? And if they are together, I call tell you that he's faithful. He's probably too scared to fool around if England is his lover…"

America pouted at his brother, "You don't understand Mattie… I-It's just weird okay? I don't know if he's a masochist but I bet being with England would be a pain in the ass. He can't cook, needs anger management and probably needs to trim those caterpillars on his face…"

"You talk about England like you don't like him at all… If he could hear you right now, you two will get into an argument again, Al"

"We kinda did… He got so angry that I made him cry. I bet he won't ever talk to me again." America could feel his chest grow heavy again. "It's just that when I face him, Matt… I don't know how to react. I want to be nice but it goes all down the drain when we go face to face…"

"I wanna change that… If only I can ask him to forgive me for realz…"

Canada hummed and looked around, thinking. His eyes stopped at the letters on the top of the fireplace. He stood up from his seat and examined it. "Al, I think you need to take a look at this…" he handed the letter to the other.

America rolled his head and turned to his brother, "I'm asking for a solution Mattie… not letters…"

"Just take a look, they seem important. It does have a weird seal on it…" Canada pointed.

The latter opened it. Blue eyes skimmed through the letter and a bright smile spread across his face. America started shaking and suddenly hugged his brother, "GOD! Mattie! This is awesome! I finally know what to do! You're a genius!" he laughed and twirled his brother around.

"What did I do Al?"

"You just became the messenger of the Gods!"

America put his brother down and looked at the letter again.

**'_With this… I hope I can make it up to England…'_**

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry if I didn't post this right away... I'm kinda caught up wrapping the books I'm giving away to the neighboring kids...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this Chapter... I'm uploading the next chapter with this...**

**Please Review... Or PM me if you have any questions. I will happily reply to you.**

**Happy Christmas in advance everyone!**

**~ShizukaUsami89**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a blessed sunny day in London. Not a single cloud in the sky to ruin such cheery mood. Everyone went on their usual daily schedule. It rarely sunny like this and so, many decide to take a chance to enjoy it thoroughly.

Meanwhile, on a small Victorian home not far from Buckingham Palace, a certain blonde nation was watering the roses in his small garden, Red and White roses, Passionate love and Fidelity, whose seedlings came from their owner's unrequited love. The irony of the beautiful blossoms to the relationship of their owner and his lost love was ever so saddening. The green eyed nation would always wish that somehow like those flowers his love will bloom and kissed by the sun. Though his true fate was to wither without the sun he loved for more than two hundred years.

"Mr. England, are you okay?" Flying Mint Bunny asked as he accompanied his friend.

England smiled, "But of course, it is such a beautiful day isn't it? I'm glad that I had time to tend to these lovelies... I was afraid that I neglected them."

Mint shook his head, "You don't neglect them, and even though you're busy you always make sure they're okay! That's why they are all so beautiful!" he cheered.

England chuckled and continued to water the roses.

_'I have already decided. There is no point on getting cross with America. He didn't know what I felt for him. It was already selfish of me to make him worry about something that I can never tell him.'_

_**'To be a kind and reliable friend and ally, that is what I will ever be. So, I will be there... for him... even if he will never see or realize what he truly means to me...'**_

The former empire chuckled bitterly, "I'm truly a masochist, aren't I?" he mumbled.

DING DONG! The doorbell went. Mint looked back; "You have a visitor England!" he smiled.

"I guess France wants to borrow something again..." the island nation hummed and turned off the tap. He put away the hose and went inside. Series of chimes continued to flood the house.

"Yes! Yes! I'll be right there! Hold your horses!" England exclaimed and opened the door.

"Yo British-dude!" America grinned as he stood in front of the Brit's door. He was wearing his bomber jacket with a Superman tee shirt underneath along with faded jeans and sneakers. He was holding a duffle bag. The golden boy truly dressed his age, nineteen.

"A-America?" England uttered in surprise.

"W-What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed. His cheeks burned with color.

_'You idiot! I wasn't ready to face you yet! Don't surprise me like this!'_

America chuckled and went pass the Brit. "I gotta tell you something! Something really awesome!" he ecstatically spoke and took a sit on the couch near the fireplace.

"You could have given me a ring before you came here! You're certainly rude. I've taught you proper manners yet you don't use them!" England lectured as he stood crossed armed.

America pouted, "I do use them when the time calls for it..."

"Use it always! Your brother, Cana... Oh right! Canada is polite and sweet. Even though you two look alike, you both are complete opposites!"

The younger nation whined, "Come on! You barely recall his name but you like him more than me? I thought I was your favorite!"

'_Of course you are! You know that much but you're too dense to look deeper into it!'_

England blushed and turned around, "That was then... Before you've grown into an insufferable git..." he headed to the kitchen.

"Hey England! Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to fetch something to drink..."

America followed to the kitchen, seeing England brewing something. "But you know I don't drink your tea..." he mumbled.

The green eyed nation huffed, "This is coffee, you idiot... I've prepared my tea not too long ago..."

America's eyes widened and a huge grin played on his lips, "Guess I'm rubbin' on you huh..."

_**'You have no bloody idea...'**_

"Of course not you git! I just happen to have some here for my other guests..."

"You mean me, right?" America egged on.

England blushed and handed the other a cup of coffee, "Don't be such a narcissist, you dolt. You're not the only one who visits me."

"Yeah, yeah... love you too dude" America chuckled and took a sip.

England felt his heart pound louder in his chest. Why can't the other notice that it was hard for him to remain calm? That he loved him? That he knew everything that would make America happy, sad, excited and bored. Yet, he also knew that he would not be the one to bring it.

_'Don't say things that you don't really mean... Don't make me hope... Please... Show some mercy...'_

"Shut up..." England mumbled and took his tea.

America sighed, "Okay, so I think you still hate me after the meeting huh?" he placed his cup on the counter and watched the other drink tea on the round wooden table.

"Oh, and I thought you were dense enough not to notice and barge in here like nothing happened like, USUAL... You do intend to push your privileges..." England scoffed.

The younger pulled on one chair and took a sit, "Ah, come on... You know that I didn't mean it. And by the way, that's the reason that I'm here, ya know..." he smiled softly and stood up.

"I want you to come with me!" America reached out a hand to the other.

The island nation eyed him, "What are you going about?"

"I wanna take you on a trip, well actually not a really long trip but ya know... Friendly trip... Just you and me? You cool with that right?" America asked.

_'A trip... just the two of us? Is this for real? Wait... I've already thought that I would distance myself first! I can't just jump in every opportunity like fish on bait. If I come with him, the chance that I'll continue to be hurt is absolute... I can't...'_

"America, I..." England started and averted his gaze.

America frowned at the other's hesitation. He knelt down on one knee before the other, "I'm sorry okay? I know you're busy but I just want to be nice for once... like a hero! And I don't want you to stay angry at me... So give me this chance, please?" he smiled softly.

_**'How can I resist?'**_

England bit his bottom lip, "I really hate you... you git."

"That means you're coming right?" America smiled brighter, grabbing one of England's hands.

_**'You already know that you'll win... You always win and I'm flat out defeated'**_

"Yes, you dolt. I am but you'll be the one paying for this!"

America stood up and pumped his fist in the air, "ALRIGHT! No one can resist the hero!" he cheered. "Come on, dude! We gotta get going!" he pulled the other from the seat.

"Why the bloody... The trip is today?"

America chuckled, "Surprise! I also got you permission from your Queenie, so you're a-okay!"

"You overly zealous idiot. I'm just going to fetch my belongings..." England sighed in surrender and went up to his room.

_**'How the bloody hell did I even fall in love with this idiot?'**_

The wind on seaside was cool to the skin. Scent of the blue deep thrilled their nostrils. It was a perfect day to start a trip indeed.

"This is quite lovely however; tell me America..." England paused and smiled at the other. His hands trembled while the other was looking at him with a goofy smile on his face.

"**WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR SODDING JET ON THE SHORE**?" the island nation exclaimed in frustration, gaining more attention from the few passersby.

America walked over to the said jet, "Isn't she gorgeous? The guys from my house finally developed the no-more-take-off jet. It's like Tony's spaceship! We just land without a runway and take-off without a runway. Awesome right?" he proudly patted the jet's body.

England groaned, "Don't tell me that you just wanted to show me this contraption..."

America blushed, "Hey! I was sincere when I told you I want to go on a trip with you! A hero never has ulterior motives!" he coughed and took England's bag. "You better get in first..." and held out a hand.

The older nation flushed and huffed, "I am completely capable of boarding that thing alone, thank you..." he grumbled and tried to climb up without any help from America. He slipped from the left wing and almost fell into the water if not for America to catch him.

"Told ya, I'll help you up..." the American grinned and helped the Brit stand up.

England could feel his cheeks warm up with the close contact with the other. _'Come on heart! Cooperate for once!'_

"Fine..." England grumbled as America supported him as he climbed to the jet. He could feel the other's warm hands on his sides, his hips, his bum and his thighs. When England lost balance, America's hand accidentally slipped to his inner thigh which made him yelp and scramble up to the left wing.

"Watch where you put your hands, you tosser!" the island nation growled, trying to sound threatening in contrast to his very flushed face.

"H-Hey! It's not like I did it on purpose! You were being a klutz so my hand slipped! Get in! I'm coming up!" America grumbled. England swore he saw the other's cheeks turn slightly pink.

_'Calm down Arthur, it was an accident. Don't be such an idiot! He will never think of doing that on purpose!'_

'_Damn it! I can still feel those warm hands… Stupid American…'_ England gritted his teeth and glared at his companion who just boarded the jet.

When America got in, no one spoke of anything. They were still both awkward with the slip up. The jet's engines hummed as they ascended slowly and vertically as its landing gear retreated to its body. It was indeed like a UFO. As they were gaining altitude, Arthur looked out and gazed at his home. It had been a while since he last looked at it from above. The business plane rides were too exhausting that he tends to sleep the whole trip.

Speaking of trip...

"Where do you plan on taking me, then, Captain Zealous?" England broke the heavy silence.

"Actually, I haven't thought about it..."

"YOU WHAT?"

America chuckled, "Calm Yo tits, dude... I thought that you would be the one to decide. I want to tour you around my house cause it's the coolest place on the planet but this trip's captain would be you for now... So, where would it be then Captain Eyebrows?" he asked.

England played with his own hands and looked on his lap. He certainly didn't thought of that. America was doing this for him. How should he react now? How could he even pick a place? When the place he wants to be the most is...  
"I... I want to go to West Virginia..." England spoke, almost a whisper.

"Did I hear you right or were you singing a song?" America asked.

"You heard me you git!"

The younger nation grinned and nodded, "I thought you didn't like my house..."

"I don't have any place in my mind at the moment so we should stop for a while..." England averted his gaze.

"Okay! To my house it is! You really got great taste for a vacation England! I'll make sure that it'll be fun!" America laughed, his voice echoing in the small cockpit of the jet.

England smiled a little then it turned bitter. _'What was Belgium's opinion on this? Did she really allow this git to just go off somewhere with someone else?' _he stared at the back of the other. _'I'm being selfish again...'_

'_**This might be the last so forgive me Belgium…'**_

"Yes, yes, just focus on maneuvering this thing. We'll be crossing the pond, you know." the older nation leaned on his seat and forced out a chuckle.

"Roger that Cap't!" America saluted.

'_**Just for now… Let me have America for myself,'**_

The green eyed nation fell into slumber with the humming sound of the engine of the jet.


	6. Chapter 6

England was awakened by the claps of roaring thunder and continuous beeping of a machine. After an ear-shattering drum of the sky, his eyes snapped open. 'W-Wha…?'

"Shit!" he heard America curse.

England sat up and looked around, "America?"

The other looked back with a nervous smile on his lips, "Sorry to wake you up, dude but we have a problem…" he pointed out up front of them.

England's eyes widened in shock; dark clouds gathered in front of them brewing a soon to be catastrophic storm. "Bloody hell!" he yelped and covered his mouth. Were the Gods crossed with him for his selfishness that they sent this menace to end his happiness? Why would they include his beloved America?

"Do you copy? Guys, this is Freedom-01! Can anyone read me, over?" the younger nation tried to make contact with his people through the radio. Only static waves answered his call. It seemed that they've lost connection with everyone thanks to the storm. "Fuck!" America cursed and turned to check on England, whom he saw trembling.

"England!" America called out in worry, breaking the trance that caught his friend. "You're shaking…" he commented.

The island nation was indeed trembling. He had faced many storms at the sea during his plundering through the seven seas but this was different. They were not at sea. They were 8 miles above it moreover; he couldn't swim to save himself if ever the contraption they were in happen to crash into the blue deep.

"I-I'm fine… I just…" England stuttered. This was bad. He was starting to lose it.

America gritted his teeth, "Everything will be fine, okay? I'm the one flying this jet and I will not let anything happen to us, to you! We'll pull through this… Trust me…" the younger tried to sound reassuring in spite of himself. He may have the courage to face countless battles and dangers but this time it was different. The hero wasn't alone. He was with someone he truly treasures even if he doesn't voice it out. He would never let England be in danger **again**. Blitzkrieg was already too much.

England inwardly smiled. He nodded and hummed. A hand rested to the American's shoulder and with sincerity he spoke, "I trust you, love... I always will..." All was true, yet his spirit was false.

**_'I know that we may not die but we may get lost... Parting from you had always been death for me so, this is nothing compared to that. If I fall down and drown to the bottomless sea beneath us, I would be happy. For I know that right now, you are here with me. Determined to protect me from dangers ahead.'_**

America smiled a little and relaxed for a bit, "Thank you..." he put a hand over England's.

The jet was getting closer and closer to the storm. America tried to move it away from it but the force of the high airs pulled them closer to its center. The engines of the prototype were starting to malfunction as one of the wings caught fire. The younger nation was gritting his teeth as he tried everything in his power to avoid the inevitable. England, on the other hand, did his best to keep calm for he knew that his panic would only cause the other to get more frustrated.

"Damn it! Work! You can't crash now!" America growled as tried to maintain altitude. He was starting to lose hope until he heard England hum a song. A song from his childhood, a Gaelic lullaby which he never need to understand yet it always soothed him.

_____Bà i ò ho_

_Bà i ò ho_

___Bà i ò ho_

_Bà i ò ho bà_

"England..."

"Shh... Once we reach the eye of the storm, the jet might be destroyed, the winds will disappear and we need to prepare for impact. We cannot die, lad. We're eternal." England spoke and continued to hum. "Just prepare yourself, love…"

America felt useless. England was the one to calm him down and comfort him. So much for his will to reassure the other. "I'm sorry..."

"America, you've tried your best... Just accept that we will never escape this storm. Let's just try our best to find land if we don't drown in sea..."

"But you can't swim..."

England chuckled bitterly, "I'll float eventually, don't worry..."

America laughed as well as he saw that they were practically a few meters from the center of the storm. "I'll find you... I promise. I won't let you drown..."

_'__**My darling America... Thank you.'**_

The island nation nodded, "I will be waiting for you, love..." and closed his eyes.

_**'It would be better if you will not look for me.'**_

"I will be your hero, England... I'll save you."

_Gheibh thu bainne bhuam (I'll give you milk)  
Gheibh thu bainne bhuam  
Gheibh thu bainne bhuam  
Chan ann fuar ach blàth (Not cold but warm)_

_**'I want this to be my last memory of you... To hear those words from you; your concern, your promises, your way of loving someone, who would never come to terms with their feelings for you. I would rather be lost at sea than to return to the world where you and I would never be...'**_

England felt his heart clench in his chest. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes yet his lips, his lips were blessed with a sad contented smile.

The next thing he heard was a chain of explosions. His chair was automatically ejected yet he did not bother to look around. He kept his eyes closed. From a short distance, he could hear America calling out his name over and over again. The young nation sounded extremely worried. He was probably looking for him from the falling debris of the aircraft.

_Cha bhi mise bhuat (I won't be away from you)  
Cha bhi mise bhuat  
Cha bhi mise bhuat  
Mach air uair no dhà (apart from once or twice)_

England could only smile sadly. He wanted to say goodbye but he knew that if he looked back to his love, he would hold on. He would hold on and never let go. He would hold on to the promise of tomorrow that will only leave him with heartache. The tears started to fall continuously from his closed eyes along with soft sobs. The air rushing against his small frame was assaulting him like an onslaught. With the smell of saltwater, he knew impact was close. Getting closer and closer to the blue yonder.

_'I have always been one with the sea... It was where I truly belong. And now we will be reunited. By the gods, I pray, please keep America safe and happy... My country shall continue to strive for progress despite my absence... Protect them... Bless them and I shall offer you myself' _England prayed. This was it. It was the end. He will rest unto the depths of the Atlantic Ocean.

**"ENGLAND!"** America's voice rang through the rolls of thunder and angry waves of the seas.

England's eyes snapped open and felt strong arms around him. He turned and saw his love's teary blue eyes. He could feel himself cry and hold on to the other like a lifeline. America caressed and kissed the top of his head. The island nation buried his face to the other's shoulder. He could no longer fight it. He was ready to embrace death but now...

_**'You idiot... If you hold me like this... How can I let go?'**_

_Caidil thusa luaidh (you sleep my love)  
Caidil thusa luaidh  
Caidil thusa luaidh  
Is na gluais gu là (and don't stir until daybreak)_

The last thing that was heard was the loud splash of water.

* * *

**And queue cliffhanger~**

**So guys, thanks for your patronage and sorry if I gave this chapter a rather abrupt ending. **

**I was a bit busy before Christmas and prolly all the way to New Year's Eve so I might not be able to up the next chapter until Jan 2 or 3.**

**So if you have suggestions, violent reactions or questions, feel free to review or PM me. It'll be lovely to have a connection with you guys.**

**Happy Christmas and a Blessed New Year ahead.**

**P.S. **

**The Gaelic (Gahlic) Lullaby is actually a Scots gaelic Lullaby. I have a headcanon that Scotland sang it to England when he was little and sang it to America during the colonial era.**

**You can listen to it here: watch?v=0mgxPaNJD7c (just add youtube dot com at the beginning.)**

**~ShizukaUsami89**


End file.
